


A Series of Fools

by DarthChocolate



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, before and during the Dance of Dragons, chapter 4 is a little gory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-08-13 18:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthChocolate/pseuds/DarthChocolate
Summary: It deals with a few rumors about major players in the Dance of Dragons, and the real events that surround them.1) Rumor about a young Princess Rhaenyra and her uncle Daemon's activatives. 2) Rumors about what the quarrel between King Viserys and Daemon was about.3) Who really killed Laenor Velaryon?  4) Who killed Princess Helaena? & Who was responsible for Lyonel and Harwin's deaths?





	1. The Fool's Gossip

_ “I heard a rumor.”_

Princess Rhaenyra twisted her hand around his jester hat. “Was it about me?” Mushroom chuckled. “Would my favorite gentleman tell his dear princess what was spoken?”

“They say that you’ve snuck out of the Red Keep with your uncle.”

She folded her top lip and touched her chin. “Oh yes, we did indeed sneak out.” She giggled. “We didn’t want father to know where I went. He still thinks of me as a silly child. I am very much a woman. My uncle took me to some brothels. I got to see and learn a great many things.” She stroked his cheek down to his chin. “If you’re a good mushroom and don’t spoil my fun with a loose tongue, I might show you some things, which I have learnt in lovemaking.” She spotted her uncle Daemon in the hallway. “Go now, my sweet. We have plenty of time for merriment later.”

“With a fool, the fun never stops.” Mushroom pranced.

Rhaenyra called out to him. “Remember, don’t tell anyone.” The little man happily strolled away.

“Enjoy that all you venomous spies,” she muttered to herself.

Daemon approached her. “As if you need any training in lovemaking,” he scoffed at the very idea. “As lies goes, it is a fine one. Thanks to your great aunt, they’ll easily swallow that lie. Though, I don’t understand why you are fussing over it. Hightower is no longer the Hand of the King.”

“His spies are still scurrying around,” she ranted. “I bet he continues to read all my letters. When I had first discovered it, I promptly informed the king. Do you know what my naïve father did? He believed that fiend Hightower was reading my private letters for my wellbeing. He also believed his promise to never speak of the context of any of my letters.”

“Your father loves you. You’re his heir.” Daemon sighed, “but he’ll do nothing to truly support your claim. After he is dead, the Hightowers will have their puppet Great Council judge against you. They have doubtless started maneuvering lords in their favor, before even a toe of your father’s is in the grave.”

“To think, it is more favorable and safer for a princess to be a whore than to be ambition. I must sneak through secret passageways in brothels to speak with my own lords. This reminds me.” Rhaenyra narrowed her brows. “Is the rumor true that you stole vile Alicent’s maidenhead?”

“I didn’t.” He laughed, “not for lack of trying on her part. If it wasn’t for her strong ambition, nothing would have kept her from other men’s beds.”

“Truly?! I have never heard this uttered before.”

“Gossip tends to favor lies. Only a fool believes them wholeheartedly.”


	2. A Fool's Argument

King Viserys had dismissed everyone including his kingsguards from the room to speak with his brother alone. He and Daemon stood alone in the Small Council chambers. Viserys kept his voice low and even. “Tell me who took my daughter’s maidenhead.”

“No one.”

“Her bed chambers were found locked.”

“She is a princess under the constant gaze of others. It’s natural for her to want time alone.”

“Why did you prevent a kingsguard from opening her door?”

“He was going to break down her door. I would have prevented any man from charging into a maiden’s room especially my own niece.”

“Now, you care,” Viserys regretted muttering that under his breath. He wanted to have peace with his brother. “I only wish to protect my daughter’s virtue.” He covered over his previous remark by focusing on the matter at hand. “You know about our aunt who lost her virtue and became a whore in Essos. I don’t wish that to happen to my sweet girl.”

“Well, if it does, it will be easy to spot. Just look for three men and a fool climbing down her window.”

“This is not a time for jesting.” Viserys fumed. “This is a serious matter that affects the entire kingdom. Why can’t you see that?”

“Because you’ve dismissed so many other important matters, I can’t tell the difference.”

“The Stepstones.”

“Yes, the task that you allowed me to do to keep me out of trouble.” The king’s eyes widen. Daemon evilly grinned, “word even reaches as far as the Stepstones. It was almost as fast as the funds from the Iron Throne being cut.”

“Not that you’ll understand, but the venture proved too costly. Besides, the throne doesn’t pay to line the Sea Snake’s pockets.”

“The throne was content when it received its’ full investment with interest in return. This endeavor also supports all the ports in the kingdom. The sea tolls had been causing your people to go into poverty, and the foreign rulers have taken some people captive as slaves. The throne and its' small council didn't send even one soldier to the people's aid, though they expected timely payments without any effort. Now, you stand here and begrudge payment to Lord Velaryon who risks his life and his men’s lives.”

“So says the King of the Stepstones.”

“He was right. He said you withdrew your support over a title. I had thought to call myself the 'Prince of the Stepstones.' The Free Cities would have pestered me for the name of my king. The Iron Throne has always treated us more like sellswords than knights. It would have been awkward to declare for it when the crown would assuredly deny any involvement.”

“LIES! You simply covert the title.” Viserys accused.

“Of course, I seek it. Prince of Dragonstone is my birthright which you have revoked unjustly. I raised up an army to defend your right to be king. I was prepared to die for it. How do you repay me? You won’t even lift a finger in my behalf.”

“Your demands were unreasonable. You wanted to dissolve your marriage to poor Rhea. She claimed her undying love for you. She wrote how brokenhearted she is that you left her.”

“She is indeed brokenhearted that I’m not dead. I swear on our late father’s honor, that we both equally loath each other. She just refuses to admit her hatred in public.”

“There must have been some time that you didn’t abhor her. Perhaps, your first year of marriage had pleasant moments.”

“Since the bedding ceremony, my distain for her has grown higher than any mountain in the Vale.”

“You shouldn’t cling to appearance.”

“Her looks were never the issue. You know how the bedding is a lighthearted event. Our friends and guests make teasing suggestions. They were silent during the whole affair. It was like I was in a Sept. My bride was annoyingly the opposite. You remember our dreadful maester exacting grammar lessons.” The king nodded his head. “She gave those same instruction for the entire bedding ceremony. I didn’t lie when I stated the marriage was barely consummated. Would you have been desirous of her bed?”

“Certainly not,” Viserys had to laugh. They chuckled briefly together. He regarded to Daemon seriously again. “Still, you should return back to her. It is for the good of the realm. It will keep the peace and tranquility of the kingdom.”

“Like your own marriage has done this,” Daemon countered. “Everyone knows that you should have married Laena for the peace of the realm. The Velaryons are our relatives since Old Valyria. You could have ended hostiles with that old powerful house who has been slighted by our family. Instead of duty to the realm, you chose to marry for love. Yet, you wish me to give up my own happiness which isn’t something that you would do yourself.”

“Let’s say that I was to use my position as king to dissolve your marriage. Who would be your wife in her place? Have you ever thought that far ahead?”

“I did once.” Daemon spun away from his brother.

“Then, enlighten me. Pray tell. Who is she?”

“Gael.”

“See,” Viserys gestured to emphasis his point. “You’re too impulsive. Our sweet aunt would have been an ill-suited wife for you.”

“I would have always treated her gently, and I would have protected her.”

Viserys' face sunk in compassion. “You still blame yourself for her death. It was never your fault.”

“If I was there…” Daemon took a deep breath. “You know, her death killed our grandmother.”

“In turn, grandmother’s death scattered our grandfather. You need to understand that it wouldn’t have matter if you were there. A warrior can’t solve every problem.”

“And a warrior can’t sit on the Iron Throne, is that the reason you denied me my birthright?”

“You know the reason!” Viserys snapped at him.

“This was before some drunken utterance.”

“How could you have been so callous towards your own nephew?”

“It is difficult to fancy anyone who has been paraded around mockingly. You expect me to have an attachment to a baby that I wasn’t allow to laid eyes on. I received word of your child from a baker. Still, you’ve paid me back a thousand-fold for that drunk insult.”

“It’s not the same. That child would have been a worthless- “

“Watch carefully what you say,” Daemon interrupted. “Unless you desire to be called the Broken Nose King.”

“I was protecting our family’s honor. You were going to foolishly gave that baby a dragon egg. Do you know how the other houses would have viewed this?”

“I know how you viewed your own nephew or niece. I may have not cared greatly for your dead son. Unlike you, I didn’t wish him dead.”

“That’s in the past. It can’t be changed. I need to look out for my daughter’s welfare.”

“Really?!” Daemon retorted. “Is that why you left her with a viper? Everyone can plainly see the daggers in Alicent’s eyes directed at your daughter.”

“They’ll learn to love each other.”

“They will, and a cockatrice will be our next king. It has been years. Alicent is too ambitious. She will never concede the throne.”

“Why must you utter such nasty things and cause so much strife? Indeed, her father proved a bit too concern with his grandson’s position on the throne. My sweet Alicent has never once pestered me about the matter. She even told me how she thought Rhaenyra would be an excellent queen.”

“She said that to your face. Behind your back, she speaks and behaves to the contrary. When you are dead, she’ll make sure Rhaenyra is dead shortly after you.”

“You wish me dead.”

“Not yet, you’ve created such problem by bring caged lions into the castle. Once you’re dead, they’ll be set loose and shred the kingdom to piece.”

“No such thing will happen. You’re jealous.” Viserys puffed out his chest. “Under my reign, the kingdom has known peace and prosperity. Your reign would have brought chaos and suffering as bad as- “

“Maegor the Cruel,” Daemon finished. He had heard that rumor too. “It’s easy to have a good rule when you are being carried by grandfather’s many accomplishments. You don’t have to lift a finger which suits you well. Ask yourself, ‘what accomplishments have you made to the kingdom?’”

“You mean what wars have I won?”

Daemon narrowed his eyes.“What new laws, reforms, and constructions have you made for the benefit of your people?”

The king struggled to retaliate. “You’re so haughty and prideful. You wave your accomplishments around. It is no wonder. You have so many enemies. You’re also too restless to stay in one position.”

“It was You!” The realization shocked Daemon to his core. “I had always thought it was all Hightower’s doing. You were behind it. Lord Hightower was simply your scapegoat. You placed me as Master of Coin despite already having a competent one. You wanted me to fail. When I stumbled on that information, you were forced to have me as Master of Laws. You secretly hoped that I would fail, but I didn’t. You waited for an excuse to remove me. Hightower came to your aid. Then, you did it again because I succeed in my position of the City Watch. Are you doing it for the Stepstones? If the crown pulls its’ support, Lord Velaryon will lose more than half of his merchant ships. Would you truly make a bitter enemy just to spite me?”

“No, as I said before, I won’t waste the crown’s resources on such a foolish endeavor.”

“I won’t waste my time anymore reasoning with a fool.”

“HOW DARE YOU!”

“I’m leaving,” Daemon turned his back to the king. “I’ll use my own funds to keep fighting as long as I can. Don’t worry,” he opened the door. “I’ll exile myself.” The door shut behind him.


	3. Foolish Dream

_ “You reap what you sow.”_

Mysaria had several admirers and a few lovers back when she was a lowly dancer. She had thought that was all she would ever accomplish until she met Prince Daemon. He saw in her a talent more than moving her feet around. She could capture secrets. He told her once of a woman named Tyanna. Many people focused on Tyanna of Tower’s cruelty. Mysaria was fond of her position as Mistress of Whispers. With Daemon’s aid, she became the spymaster of King’s Landing. Mysaria dreamed of being on the King’s small council. A position that no one could claim that she earned by lying on her back.

King Visery put an end to her relationship with Daemon and exiled her to Lys. She may have lost her baby, but she refused to lose her dream. She kept all her spies in King’s Landing. In time, she gained back Daemon. Their relationship wasn’t as strong. She barely manipulated him into bring her back to Westeros. Her hold on him grew weaker each passing day. Daemon was in love with his new wife. His old wife had only his name. This new wife has given him beautiful daughters that he adores. She kept being placed deeper in the shadows of his life. Soon, Mysaria realized that he would completely put her aside for his new family. Her dream would vanish as well. She was spurred by jealous and ambition to poison Laena Velaryon. Laena’s death seemed like a result of childbirth. Mysaria had to act quickly to form her new alliance. One that was stronger since it didn’t depend on beauty.

Princess Rhaenyra combed her hair in her bed chambers. Mysaria entered the room like a shadow. “Don’t,” she held up her arms as Rhaenyra was about to call for the guards. “I come bearing an offer.” This peaked the princess’ curiosity. “Do you know who I am?”

“My uncle’s comforter since the death of his wife.”

“If all mates could be easily disposed of, there would such fewer problems.”

“That’s a vile thing to say,” Rhaenyra waited too long in her response. Mysaria’s information was correct.

“In some matters,” Mysaria acknowledged. “Though, some mates deserve it. They are lazy, cruel and violent. Some even abandon their beautiful wife’s bed. She is forced to go to a more willing man.”

“If there wasn't disgrace tied to it…” The princess sighed.

“There is no shame in being a widow. Men have tendency to get themselves kill in so many ways.”

“I’m not that evil.”

“Is it any more evil that Aegon’s half royal blood is favored over your own sons? Your poor children must endure such terrible gossip. If you only had a radiant Targaryen blooded son, there would be no excuse to look at that bastard Aegon as an heir.”

“This is impossible. There are no other respectable suitors for me.”

Mysaria rose her eyebrow. “There is now.”

“Could my uncle even be persuaded to marry me?”

“He doesn’t want a match chosen by the king or his small council. He would gladly marry you to save both of you from that.”

“Let’s say I agree,” Rhaenyra twisted her hair around her finger and grinned. “I would need to get rid of my husband. There can be no trail leading to me.”

“This can be arranged.”

“How could you accomplish such a feat?”

“I’m not only his lover. I was his spymaster in King’s Landing.”

“What do you ask in return?”

“When you become queen, I want you to make me your Mistress of Whispers.”

Both women kept their words. During the war, Mysaria entered King’s Landing not as a simple dancing girl. She entered as the Mistress of Whispers. Once the war conceded, she would sit on the small council and be given lands of her own. Men not longer stared at her legs. Powerful lords bowed to her.

_ “All her scheming rewarded her with a bloody death on the city’s street.”_


	4. A Fool's Truth

_Good intentions of evil men don’t make for good results._ Mysaria thought her queen foolish for pardoning poor Helaena. That fiend wouldn’t always be mad. She would always be a rival for Rhaenyra’s throne. The queen giggled wickedly at her suggestions, but she refused them all. Mysaria took it upon herself to safeguard her queen’s throne. She brought the captive Helaena to a brothel. A special room was set aside for the captive. Her table had Dornish wines, varies cheese, and three rare cuts of meat which was carried over to her. A server placed the platter of meat in front of her. He lifted up the top to reveal the meat dish.

“They were the only pieces that I could obtain in the whole city.” Mysaria presented her with a platter of her son’s Maelor’s head, arm and leg. As expect, Helaena flung deeper into the madness with no hope of ever returning. Mysaria didn’t expect that Helaena would kill herself once she returned to the Red Keep. Instead of saving Rhaenerya’s crown, she caused her downfall.

_ “When was a wolf ever moved by words?” _Larys Strong answered Cregan Stark. Wolves were such stupid loyal creatures as he used to be. During the war, his loyalty never wavered. Even while captive in King’s Landing, he endeavored to promote Aegon the Second’s interests. When Rhaenyra’s two dragonseeds betrayed her, he laughed at her misfortune. She deserved it. He knew his great king would return to the throne triumphant.

“I am overjoyed to be in your presence, my liege.” He kneeled before King Aegon.

“Really?” The king’s burnt expressed this in silence.

His king’s doubt made him leery. Did he hear rumors to the contrary? Does Larys have enemies in the capitol? Then, a raven came concerning Harrenhal. He immediately told the king. “Word has reached me. Prince Aemond killed the entire Strong house except for one bastard girl.”

“Who told you this?”

“A servant who escaped Aemond’s wrath.”

“Why should we believe his claim? As if any man could escape from my brother’s carnage?”

“He stated that he hid in the bathhouse.”

“That does seem reasonable since Aemond wouldn’t search for a cowering boy in a torched house.”

“Who told you the bathhouse was torched?” Many believed that Larys was responsible for his brother and father’s murder. He desired to avenge them more than anyone. He secretly withheld the location of the fire that killed them. He hoped this would reveal the true killer.

“My grandfather Lord Hightower told me.”

No one suspected him at all. The focus had been on Harwin’s affair with Rhaenyra. Why kill his father Lyonel? This wasn’t considered. Lord Hightower burned them for power. Lyonel’s death gave him back his position as Hand of the King. Lyonel and Harwin were supporters of Princess Rhaenyra. With their deaths, Larys, who supported Prince Aegon’s claim, was in control of the powerful House. Lust of power killed them. What caused the deaths of the rest of his house? “Why would Prince Aemond have slaughter all of House Strong?”

“A simple misunderstanding,” Aegon’s voice was callous. It had been an unjust punishment for Larys supposed betrayal. Accidents happen in war. Larys understood this. It was his king’s voice that haunted him. He had that callous tone when news of the unjust killing of Rhaenyra’s son reached the Red Keep. His wife was upset and felt it was wrong to kill the boy. Aegon rejoiced in it. He and his mistress toasted to it in private. The Master of Whispers heard all the castle’s affairs. “Don’t worry, everything that you lost will be restored to you.”

Larys wanted to scream and plunge a dagger in the vile man’s chest. Yet, he found the strength to be quiet and pretend to be loyal to the king. Lord Hightower often ranted how bad Rhaenyra or Daemon’s rule would be. Here sat Aegon the Second on his throne. A man that Larys knew would prove crueler than King Maegor had ever been. He blinded himself to the true nature of Aegon, his brother Aemond and his grandfather. Now, they’re all dead. Lord Stark wanted the truth from him. All Larys wants is to never be deceived by words again.

**Author's Note:**

> For more information, please go to https://aurora-light-blog.tumblr.com/


End file.
